In Sun and Warmth
by HiddenSunrise24
Summary: America hears about the warm weather in England and has to check it out for himself. Fun times are bound to happen with this American around. First posted fanfiction


In sun and warmth

This is my first fanfiction ever!

I thought I'd start out with a little fluffy scene from my favourite Hetalia paring in the entire world; USUK! I'd love to hear what you guys think about it but please as this is my very first fanfiction please no flames.

Thank you!

America had heard that the weather in England had perked up and that it was becoming their warmest summer on record, so naturally he had to book a flight and fly over to see for himself. When he touched down and exited the airport he was surprised to find it was true. The British sky was pure blue like the American's eyes without a cloud in the sky, the sun beaming down on the small island nation. The heat was nice on America's skin and it reminded him of home even though he'd only been gone a couple of hours. Taking his bomber jacket off and slinging it over his arm he called a taxi; when it arrived America climbed into the back with his bomber jacket and duffel bag in hand. The journey to England's house in the centre of London took longer than America had expected due to people rushing on the roads to get out the city to the beach while they could, however America enjoyed the ride taking in all England's sights on the way.

"Were here" the taxi man's dull voice filled the car over the radio. It was obvious to even America that he didn't want to be at work on a warm day like this.

"Thanks dude" America smiled passing the taxi driver the required amount of money in the few British notes he had bothered to bring with him. Before the taxi man could even say anything the back door was shut and America was already stood at the front door of England's mansion. It was a grand place with all its Victorian features in perfect condition, Roses in little baskets hung from either side of the door giving it that welcoming feeling and America couldn't help but smile as he knocked on the door. After a while of waiting a girl opened the door and her blue eyes widened as she saw who was at the door.

"Mr America" She bowed her head towards him and America smiled.

"Is England in?" America asked the woman who nodded and opened the door wider so he could step inside.

"He is out in the back garden if you would like to go through… may I take your bags?" The woman asked and Alfred smiled warmly at her kindness.

"Thanks" the American nodded as he handed her his things except his bomber jacket, that's stayed with him for as long as he could hold it. The kind serving girl wondered off up the stairs with America's things while he walked through the house into the kitchen throwing his jacket over the back of one of the chairs. He could see though the window that England was outside and so walked through the open door into the blazing sun. As America walked over the perfect green grass that resembled the Brit's eyes, he noticed England was laying on a sunbed in the centre of the garden by a big and Victorian looking fountain. The Brit had his eyes closed and was wearing only British flagged boxers, he lay with his arms by his side and one of his legs bent at the knee while the other lay straight. A Bottle of sunscreen and a glass of water were placed just under the sun lounger in the shade of England's body. The Brit didn't even noticed America's arrival until he stepped to the side of his sun lounger and the American's shadow was cast over his face. Slowly one emerald green eye opened and looked up at America.

"Oh" Was all that was said before that one eyes closed again.

"Oh? That's all I get? What happened to 'Hi America I'm so glad to see you, what you doing all the way across the pond?'?" America asked a small sigh escaping the Englishman's lips.

"Move out my sun" England snapped as America moved slightly so the sun beamed back onto England's face causing him to relax. America just stayed where he was watching England noticing how his pale skin shone in the sun.

"You want me to rub sun sunscreen on you?"

"…Do you think I'd be out here if I hadn't done that myself already? I am a big boy you know" England's eyes remained closed as he relaxed in the warm sun that was rare in England.

"…" America was left in silence once again just watching the Brit; watching how each drop of sweat that left the Brit's skin moved perfectly along each of his joints. One drop of sweat from his warm looking chest carefully made its way down the Brit's stomach until it came to England's boxer line where it seeped into the clothing leaving America staring in that area only for England to crack open one eye.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at boy?"

"N-Nothing! I-I was just… urm… you look hot… N-Not hot in that way but warm. YES WARM! That's the word I was looking for" America stumbled leaving England looking confused as he opened his other eye to watch the cheeks on America flush.

"Are you okay?" England asked and America nodded in response. Of course England knew he was hiding something but was too warm to argue so just settled for flopping back into the relaxing position he was originally in.

"If you're that warm why are you sat out here?"

"I'm sat out here because sun like this isn't common in my county so I am making the most of it before it returns to raining… It's too warm…"

"It's not that warm dude" America smirked as he watched another bead of sweat drip down from the Brit's jaw down into the burrow of his collar bone.

"23 degrees Celsius is too warm for me, its 30 degrees now"

"That's normal temperature over in the states" America chuckled before wondering off leaving England to himself for another moment of peace. It was this peace that kept him out here, just the birdsong, sun and himself. England went back to closing his eyes and soaking up the sun not caring for where America had disappeared to but that soon changed when a cool splash of water landed on his face. The sudden action caused England to jumped backwards meaning his sun lounger toppled backwards leaving England sat upside down with his back on the grass and his legs suspended in the air by the lounger. His green eyes instantly filled with anger as he looked too see America walking upside down towards him, hose in hand and laughing like a mad man.

"AMERICA!" England screamed as he crawled from his lounger and stood up glaring daggers at America. However America was frozen to the spot for a moment just staring at England and how the water had drenched his hair causing it to drip small beads of water down onto his face. How his hair spiked up and stuck to his face some strands covering his forest green eyes. Then the American's sky blue eyes were drawn downward as to how the water had caused his union flagged boxers to cling to the slender Brits body. "STOP STARING DOWN THERE!" England yelled bringing the American out his thoughts.

"Sorry, you said you were warm so I thought I'd cool you off" America smiled as England continued to glare at him.

"America… Give me… the hose" England calmed himself but used a warning voice and America picked it up instantly hugging the hose to him.

"No, you going to get me"

"DAMN RIGHT I'M GOING TO BLOODY GET YOU GIT!" England shouted as he launched himself towards America who ran off around England huge garden running around the fountain. His laughter echoed through the warm air as England chased him, failing to close the gap between them.

"Is that it? God dude your old!"

"I'm not old!"

"If you can't run any faster than that your old" America taunted as he sprayed water backwards continuing to drench England in cold water. After been sprayed multiple times, England stopped running.

"I may be old but I'm not stupid!" England growled as he stomped his foot down on the hose America was dragging around the garden. America yelped when the hose didn't follow the direction he was running and fell backwards at the sudden stop just as England came storming over and stood over his head, looking down at him with bright green eyes and pink cheeks from running in the sun.

"Oops" America gulped as England put his hands on his hips.

"Looks like I'm not that old" England smiled triumphantly before bending over and pulling America's glasses off his face.

"HEY!" the American wined as he crawled to his feet and followed England who was going back to his lounger by the fountain. "Give them back" He growled as he ran at England who turned around and smiled before stepping aside causing American to run up to the fountain but stopped just in time. He smiled and shook his head with a nervous laugh. "Nice try Iggy" He laughed but his smile faded as he felt a hand on his back. He turned his head just too see England smiled evilly and shove America forward into the fountain. He coughed and spluttered as he splashed around to his feet in the cool fountain water. England stood on the grass twirling America's glasses by the part that held them behind his ear.

"Well played Iggy" America smirked at the Brit who was, like America had before, focused on the dripping wet American. His honey coloured hair had darkened in the water and had stuck to his face water dripping down his face like England's was. His white t-shirt he was wearing had turned see through as it stuck to his chest showing every curve of muscle on America's torso and his trousers had stuck too but not as revealing as England's had been. "Like what you see?"

"N-No! What are you talking about?"

"You tell me off for staring and yet you're almost as bad as me" America smiled as he stepped out the fountain dripping from head to toe as his clear blue eyes looked over to a very pinked faced England. "Aw you're blushing!"

"I-It's the sun twit!"

"Sure it is" America smirked before England's eyes met with him and the Brit suddenly became nervous.

"No… America I know that look, what are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing" America sighed as he looked around the garden only to launch himself at an unsuspecting England sending them both to the ground in a pile. They rolled and somehow America ended up on top of England his hands pinned at either side of his head. England looked away from America as he attempted to push him off.

"Get off me!"

"Nope" America chimed before kissing England lightly on his slightly chapped lips from sitting out in the sun. England was taken by surprise but soon found himself kissing back only as America parted from him and rolled off him to lay at his side on the grass.

"Bloody git"

"I love you too England"


End file.
